Roen Lamoa
Roen Lamoa ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Eternia. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Roen ist ein guter Freund von Rassius Luine, doch die beiden teilten auch stets eine gewisse Rivalität, die jedoch einzig von Roens Seite ausging. Die beiden waren gut mit der Prinzessin von Inferia befreundet, Arende, doch irgendwann entwickelte Roen romantische Gefühle für sie und umwarb sie, während Arende sich wiederum in Ras zu verlieben begann. Dieser erwiderte ihre Gefühle nicht, genoss aber ihre Gesellschaft als Freundin und erzählte ihr von seinen Problemen, Sorgen und Plänen. Roen fühlte sich daher häufig von der Prinzessin vernachlässigt, kümmerte sich aber stets um ihr Wohl. Roen wurde Rekrut in der königlichen Armee und stieg bald schon zum Capatin der königlichen Garde auf. Als solcher hält er sich die meiste Zeit über in Inferia City auf, während Ras eher durch die Welt reist. Tales of Eternia Roen erscheint das erste Mal in Inferia City, als die Helden in der dortigen Kirche den Erzbischof aufsuchen und ihm von der wachsenen dunklen Materie berichten, die sie als Zeichen eines Kataklysmus betrachten. Da die Kirche die dunkle Materie jedoch als Beginn der erneuten Ankunft Seyferts ansieht, bezichtigt der Erzbischof sie der Blasphemie und lässt sie durch Roen gefangen nehmen. Ihnen droht deshalb die Todesstrafe, die Roen dadurch vollzieht, dass er das Loch, in dem sie gefangen werden, auf Befehl der Königin hin mit Wasser füllt, obwohl zuvor ein Einspruch von Arende stattgefunden hatte. Während sie im Schloss verweilen, ist Roen steter Begleiter von Arende, wirft die Helden aber schließlich raus, als die Konferenz zur Bekämpfung der drohenden Gefahr abgehalten wurde. In Abwesenheit der anderen Helden gibt Roen Keele Zeibel ein Angebot für eine Stelle im königlichen Observatorium mit, was er annimmt. Roen wurde, ebenfalls in Abwesenheit der Helden, nach Celestia geschickt, um dort einen Krieg zu schicken. Arende verspricht den Helden zwar, dass sie will, dass Roens Einheit zurückgezogen wird, kann ihre Bitte bei ihrem Vater jedoch nicht durchsetzen. Schließlich begegnen die Helden Roen an der Craymel Cannon im Hof von Balirs Schloss. Zuvor hatte Roen vorgehabt, die Craymel Cannon anzugreifen, um Celestia einen großen Teil seiner Schlagkraft zu nehmen, doch da griff Hyades ein, der Ayla zur Geisel nahm, und die Situation wurde unübersichtlich für ihn. Seine Männer werden von Hyades getötet und Roen will sich ihm alleine entgegen stellen, wird jedoch von den Helden gerettet. An der Craymel Cannon wird ihm von Galenos die letzte Nachricht von Ras an ihn übermittelt: "Ultus Veigh is entrusted to you." (Dt.: Ultus Veigh ist dir anvertraut.) Was genau die Nachricht zwischen Roen und Ras bedeutet, wird nicht deutlich. Roen ist danach aber kooperativ und arbeitet im Namen von Inferia mit den Celestianern zusammen. Er besorgt so viele Craymel-Käfige wie möglich von Inferia, um sie für die Fringe Cannon zu nutzen, und hilft bei deren Aufbau, gemeinsam mit Ayla, die er fragt, warum sie nicht die Anführerin der Shileska Freedom Army ist, da sie es geistig schließlich schon sei. Er meint zu erkennen, dass Ayla in Max verliebt ist, diese erklärt jedoch, dass Max verheiratet ist und sie immer als Untergebene an seiner Seite sein möchte. Charakterliste en:Roen Lamoa Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Eternia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Eternia